


Reverse Spirit Animals

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Psychic Abilities, Season/Series 01, Sentinel/Guide, Spirit Animals, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes online as a Sentinel in the fire to protect his baby brother, a latent Guide. Can they be together and prepare for Azazel?<br/>small x-over with Chicago Fire because Shadows was there ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Spirit Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in the Little Black Dress RT Challenge but due to exams in that month, I couldn't participate and started writing now.  
> Part 2 of the "official" Little Black Dress RT Challenge; word count 10k-15k  
> this is considered finished and unbetaed but I don't plan on changing anything though i'm not too happy with the ending.

Reverse Spirit Animals - Secretly Bound

SPN – up to Season 2 

Dean came online when the smelled the fire. His Dad placing Sam into his hands just woke some fierce protection in his mind that screamed responsibility and a task to protect his tribe.

Not knowing what to do with the overwhelming senses, Dean’s natural defenses as a child coming online so early went up. The shields protecting him snapped into place and his senses balanced before becoming too much.

Self-preservation always came first and with four years old, Dean was no exception.

Taking care of his little baby brother was just a second thought and so natural to a Sentinel that Dean never much questioned it. Their Dad never caught on and Dean felt that John was latent and probably after the crippling death of Dean’s mother, dormant. 

Moving from place to place, from Pastor Jim’s to Bobby’s, Dean became quick at hiding what he was. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if they realized Dean was online and probably should go to Sentinel and Guide Centers. It would draw attention to them that they couldn’t need.

John was away constantly but one of Pastor Jim’s churchgoers looked at Dean a few times and Dean knew she figured it out. The worried glances and talk from Pastor Jim later helped Dean.

“Dean, she told me you are a Sentinel. A strong one.” Jim looked at Dean worriedly: “I know we need to do something about that. She offered to train your senses without reporting to the SGC. I told her your mother was hiding you here from an abusive father that would come here if you were registered. She believed it.”

And that was how Dean learned everything he needed about shields, spirit animals, Guides and Sentinels. The schools Dean went to offered basic knowledge but that lady definitely knew first hand what to teach and once Dean had a hang for it, he ditched that education class.

It was years later, when Dean hit puberty that he was asked about finding a Guide by the same woman who trained him. Dean and Jim now told her that they stopped by for a visit. Declining, Dean always avoided the issue and though he went out to see girls quite a lot, he never much slept with them due to their perfume, lotion, shampoo and makeup. It was hard not spiking or zoning.

Men were easier. Dean always knew that but he tended to avoid those as well. A few who were Guides were easy to sleep with but Dean knew deep down that they weren’t his Guide. 

No, his Guide was latent. His Guide was constantly grounding him. His Guide was always with him. 

Sam had grown up quite a bit and Dean loved staying around his little brother. He needed to ground his senses on him, touching him playfully, tickling him to smell him up close and of course his heartbeat that Dean had been connected to ever since he was a baby.

The part that always scared Dean though was that most Sentinel and Guide pairs had a sexual bond. Dean knew they were doomed if that was the case. Their Dad and friends would never accept that. Dean never would accept that because he wasn’t a pervert that would molest his little brother. He would rather get killed by a ghost.

Hunting with John was getting to be more and more difficult with each passing time. Focusing his senses on John to keep watch, to protect him, was always a given. To not slip up and make John realize what he was? Yeah, not that easy.

It got tougher when Sam started to rebel. Dean’s empathic part knew Sam was withdrawing more and more. Sam wanted to go to school and Dean knew that he would follow Sam everywhere.

*

Sam had Sentinel and Guide Education at pretty much every school. It was part of the contract between the states and schools that everyone should know how to handle a feral Sentinel or a Guide in distress. It was important that no one got between a Sentinel and a Guide.

They practiced the meditation routine for emerging Sentinel and Guides to catch all emerging students in time and it came to a surprise to Sam when one day he felt his primary shield building.

He knew he couldn’t tell their Dad about that. He knew he had to stay hidden from the Centers. There simply was no registering and going on Sentinel and Guide meets like this.

Being smart also came with the knowledge of Dean always realizing when to hide in bed and play sleeping when their Dad came home long before Sam could hear the Impala’s rumble. It came with realizing why Dean was protective of him but tried to downplay it as brotherly rivalry. 

Sam knew there was no way he could continue hunting with Dean and their Dad. The hunting trips every weekend and so many weekdays when Sam was “old enough” to come along were a good indicator how Dean was protective and too close to Sam. Touching him, dragging him into hugs that were unnecessary.

The tells were clear and Sam’s imagination as a horny teenage was certain on where this would be leading. Jerking off was difficult enough with a Sentinel in the same damn room. Not to mention embarrassing and Sam needed to pull away before he came online. 

It was in Sam’s spirit Guide that Sam knew Dean was his match. He saw the White Siberian Tiger prowling with ease and grace that screamed Dean at him. It was supposed to be his representative but this tiger was Dean for sure. 

Books on the subject were all leading Sam to the conclusion that it was rather unusual to have the spirit guide that actually represented your Sentinel. Each and every book Sam opened on that subject was about the spirit animal representing yourself and what it meant to your other half. 

Confused and frustrated, Sam dug up a hunt for them to go on to in Seattle. Once there, it would be easy to sneak out of school for a day and head to the Shaman Sandburg. He just hoped he could get there.

Making his way to the house further away, Sam didn’t quite know how far Ellison’s range was so he muttered under his breath: “Latent Guide, seek help.” The whole way and wasn’t too surprised to find Blair and Jim standing on their porch, looking at him.

“So you’re the Guide seeking help? Why didn’t you go to a center?” Jim asked right away and Sam wasn’t intimidated. He was already as tall as the Sentinel, seventeen and had faced down werewolves and ghosts. This man was harmless.

“Because I’m barely in the system and I can’t afford to be,” Sam replied: “Besides I don’t think anyone at the Centers can answer me why my Spirit Animal which I shouldn’t be seeing yet is the representation of my Sentinel and not me.”

Jim was obviously speechless and Blair seemed right interested: “Well, I guess you’re right they wouldn’t know what to do with that. C’mon, lets sit down.”

Sam sat across from them and placed two heavy books in front: “Those books mention that the spirit animal always is a representation of yourself to guide you and balance yourself. Those books in Aramaic and ancient Greek mention that they only heard once of such an occurrence and it’s not mentioned further.”

“You can read those?” Blair asked surprised: “Even I have to pass those along to a friend in Colorado.”

“Yes I can read them, part of why I can’t go to a Center,” Sam replied and watched Blair leaf through the pages and look at him surprised.

“This makes me think that everything in there is true.”

Sam nodded: “It is.” Jim’s startled look said it all and Blair swallowed: “No wonder you need to stay under the radar. Now, having a Spirit Animal that represents your Sentinel could mean you need a part of them to yourself to be in balance. I could imagine if you knew your Sentinel from early childhood on it could be that you need such a balance or that your spirit animal also represents someone within your family that always guides you.”

“I am more surprised you are latent and know your spirit animal. That is unusual.” Jim said: “What kind are you?”

“White Siberian Tiger.” Sam replied: “But like I said, I associate it with my Sentinel.”

“And you’re sure they’re your Sentinel? No doubt whatsoever?” Blair asked intently.

“They keep touching me, protecting me and smelling me whenever we’re around each other. At least unconsciously they have recognized me.”

Blair thought it over for a moment: “Latent and building shields and seeing your spirit animal. You’ll be a strong Guide. Probably with a great empathic ability and maybe precognition and telekinesis. I sense something like it from you.”

Sam looked up surprised: “You think I will become that strong?”

“Yes. Your Sentinel probably came online very early as well.” Blair agreed.

Sam hesitated but told them: “When I was a baby, there was a fire in my house. They were there when I was rescued.”

Blair nodded: “Your Sentinel is older? Then yes, that would do it. You are born with such a gift, Guide, no matter that you’re latent. Jim had found out that as a kid he used to have his abilities but was discredited and told not to lie so as a result he suppressed his senses. I believe that few young kids know how to handle such gifts and are latent again. If we had a different system maybe Guides and Sentinels never would be suppressed and had natural shields early on.”

“There is a way to contact your Sentinel’s spirit guide to see if they resemble you.” Blair concluded.

“A Spirit Walk?” Sam nodded: “I can’t do that, yet.”

“No, but with your shields and connection to your spirit animal I can take you to the spiritual plane.” Blair offered: “I would know a few more things about you and your Sentinel as a result though.”

“Fair warning but I need to know more than I can afford to keep it a secret,” Sam was determined and Jim eyed him: “You are pretty strong mentally and physically.”

“You seen those pages?” Sam waited a beat: “Fighting something like that takes more strength than you could imagine.”

Blair nodded and indicated a few pillows in a corner: “Let’s meditate here.”

*

The spiritual plane was nothing Sam had imagined. It was a snow-covered field bordering on a lake and fields of wheat and grass. He heard Blair explain: “Your Sentinel’s Guide lives in a different area. A Siberian Tiger of course has the snow, the calm and determined nature, the will to survive anything and endure anything. Your Sentinel’s spirit animal is there, an eagle, free spirited, good instincts, protective and just as determined and strong. I first saw you and thought you were an Eagle Guide. It’s fitting your Sentinel is.”

The Eagle came closer to Sam and landed next to his tiger on the ground. Blair indicated the interaction: “You seem close to your Sentinel.”

“Probably too close for the Alpha Bond we will have,” Sam agreed. He knew that a Tiger and an Eagle were only those of an Alpha Pair. It was the last clear indicator Sam needed to realize this would end badly if he stayed with his Dad and Dean.

Blair caught on then: “Your brother will be on the same page with everything, Sam. If you refuse because you think society wouldn’t accept you, it could damage you both. If you refuse because you simply cannot engage in a sexual bond, that is a different matter. Your Sentinel would never hurt you. Never aim to cause you harm.”

“I cannot be with him and live with our father. It won’t work.”

“You see that river over there?” Blair asked suddenly. Sam nodded.

“The river partly divides the show and the fields before merging into the lake. You need some time apart from your Sentinel. It is probably fate, probably already decided by you. Your distance apart could explain the spirit animal knowing and connecting you nonetheless.”

Sam nodded: “I already got the full ride into Uni. I just don’t have the money to get there.”

Blair shook his head: “Let’s return to the world.”

*

Sam opened his eyes and saw Blair: “Jim, get that kid two hundred bucks. He needs to part ways with his Sentinel before doing anything.”

“I’m not eighteen yet,” Sam replied.

“Still got into college early. You can do. And I bet that fake ID in your bag gets you some distance.” Jim replied with a gruff: “Go to college kid, you’re close to coming online and if you need time apart from your Sentinel, its now or never.”

Blair grinned at Sam: “Just write us a letter when you get there and if you need help, go to any Center and tell them you’re a Guide with a White Siberian Tiger. That alone is unusual enough that they would call me right away.”

“What, like a free phone call to you when I say that?”

“And a free meal minus the prison uniform,” Jim answered with his dry humor.

Sam took is leave.

*

Dean returned from the hunt, clapping his Dad on the shoulder when he stopped in front of their motel.

“Dean?”

“Sam!” he called out and ran towards the locked door, hammering at it, unlocking it eventually and coming to a stop inside: “Sammy!”

John looked surprised at Dean: “What is it?”

“His things! Dad! His cloths are gone!” Dean stalked the small room, smelling on everything but there was nothing but a faint trace of Sam left. The letter on the table caught Dean’s eye next: “Sorry, Eagle.” Was all that was written on it.

“Where is he?”

“Probably left for college after you told him to leave?!?” Dean hissed angrily and reminded him of Sam and John’s fight not two nights before. Dean looked around frantically but collapsed eventually. 

“Sammy.”

“Good, less to worry about.” John said coldly and Dean had him on his throat a few seconds later, pushed against the wall, feet dangling off the floor. He knew his high adrenaline must have kicked in because getting the upper hand on John Winchester? Yeah, Dean was surprised but hissed at his father: “Don’t talk about him like that!”

It was then that John realized Dean was a Sentinel and Sam stabilizing his son’s senses just as much as he did: “Dean,”

Dean realized the heartbeat of his father was getting weaker because he let go abruptly, cursing: “I need to find him.”

“Let him go. You need to concentrate on finding your Guide now,” John said: “Why didn’t you tell me when you came online?”

“Because I came online the day mom died,” Dean replied snapping: “You didn’t realize I started training with a friend at Pastor Jim’s. She taught me about my senses and shields.”

John nodded: “Do you need me to stay around?”

Dean contemplated it for a moment but shook his head: “No. I grounded my senses on Sammy, mostly. A bit on the Impala’s engine and smell…my territory.”

Looking straight at his father’s widening eyes, Dean shrugged: “I had nothing else to claim as mine.”

“I will buy a new truck. You keep the Impala and we hunt separately unless one of us needs help.” John carefully touched Dean on the shoulder: “I’ll give you my journal and everything.”

“You can’t just start from scratch Dad,” Dean replied.

“I know the people, Dean. I know my sources and if I need to know something, I just call you.”

And that’s how Dean lost his two most important pack members, his territory, in one day.

*

Travelling to Stanford was tough on Sam. He felt his shields breaking and felt the empathic weight of others around him. It was barely a day since he left Dean but apparently knowing what’s out there in the supernatural world was enough stress on his mind that he emerged. Coming online on a bus ride was okay, given that the people around him were all bored and pretty calm surrounded by vast areas of nearly no population.

Meditating on a bus wasn’t easy but manageable and Sam built up his shields further. He was really glad that he did have a primary shield or else it would have been worse.

A young woman on the bus was looking at him knowingly and her soft press of mind was calming him and supporting him. She knew he was an Alpha Guide and sat down next to him after he had managed his shields: “Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you.” He replied with a smile: “I’m glad for all those High School lessons and a primary shield.”

“I’ve never been in the presence of an Alpha who wasn’t in distress when they came online.” She admitted and laughed softly: “I’m sorry. I’m Jessica.”

“Sam.” He replied before he could think of a false name to use. She would look through it anyways: “Where are you headed?”

“Stanford.”

*

Dean was looking at his wrist and sighed. He couldn’t wear his watch anymore. Three years and only substitute Guides when he met them were taking its toll. Luckily, he didn’t zone but not having Sam around was rather annoying him.

Not reaching his Dad was another thing that worried him. He couldn’t continue like this. He needed to see Sam.

It had been easy enough to find out where Sam had gone off to since Dean had seen each application Sam had sent for college and calling a few resulted in getting Stanford. He had been by a year later and watched Sam, taller, steadier, stronger. He had talked with a blond girl and kissed her, making Dean feel uneasy and wanting to storm over there and rip them apart but Dean couldn’t feel anything from Sam. Only the usual presence that screamed latent.

Dean left before Sam could see him.

Now though, Dean would have to head there and demand Sam come with him. It didn’t work this way and maybe Sam would snap online when he saw how distressed Dean actually was. He hoped so.

About two years ago, Dean had lost his primary shields due to a zone out that resulted in some people recognizing him as an Alpha. They had brought him to a Center and into an isolation unit where upon waking he was pestered with questions that he didn’t give them. He had left as soon as possible.

Being called Alpha was enough that Dean, the first time since learning through Pastor Jim’s friend, researched what it meant to be an Alpha. Interestingly enough, he would not be able to sustain a bond without sex.

It had freaked him so much that he had driven up to the Alpha Prime Pair by Seattle.

Arriving at their door, he had smiled brightly: “Hey, I could use some help?”

Jim had muttered about how the second person in two years had actually found them because they weren’t in the phone book. Blair had laughed before they had come outside and Blair was instantly alert: “You’re an Alpha.”

“I am,” Dean had answered and shrugged: “I kind of need help?”

“You’re freaked out. Calm down,” Blair said soothingly and Dean’s agitation had actually decreased, not that Dean would admit to being agitated: “What’s your spirit animal?”

Dean hesitated before answering because he knew it was unusual thanks to all the reading he had done: “Golden Eagle.”

Jim said surprised: “You’re Sam’s Sentinel.”

Dean had looked at him in shock: “You know about Sammy?”

Blair nodded and touched Dean to keep him calm: “He was here just a bit more than a year ago. He is latent and asked about his unusual Spirit Animal, much like yours. He was also worried about the nature of your bond if it should happen.”

“He told you what?!” Dean asked surprised, suddenly remembering Sam’s written note that made a lot more sense now: “I didn’t even know he knew about me!”

“Your brother was stressing under the fact that he might not come online to help you or bond with you. He was worried enough that he would become dormant due to the stress your father’s input and opinion had on both of you.”

Dean tried hard to keep his emotions off his face in front of strangers but Blair could read his emotions like an open book: “Dean, Sam had to leave you behind or else your father would have followed. Sam would never have come online if you were around your father because he didn’t want to be with you in a full Alpha Bond. Not bonding fully could harm you but of course if you both cannot live with the sexual nature of such a bond, you wouldn’t ever even consider it.”

“You think that we are okay with it?” Dean asked and looked at Jim who had started nodding.

It was Jim who answered: “If you bond, you don’t care about anything but your Guide, Dean. Being surrounded by someone who would judge you like a father would? That is stressful on a Guide. A Guide being rejected form his family because he wants to be different is just the same.”

Coming to realize that it was their fault Sam had left them, their father’s hunting influence and the pressure of a sexual bond forcing Sam away was too much. Dean hated himself just a bit for not realizing that Sam really had needed to leave. He always thought Sam’s leaving him behind a personal betrayal to the level that had first damaged his ability to function as a Sentinel.

His Spirit Guide had literally bitten him to bring some sense into him that Sam needed to be free. Just like his Eagle. 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean sighed: “What do I do?”

“Let him finish his studies if you can be apart that long,” Blair suggested: “Are you still meeting with your father regularly?”

“No, we only meet once a month or less,” Dean shrugged: “I’m alone.”

“You are never alone. Your Golden Eagle is a part of you as much as a part of Sam. Sam’s spirit animal is a Siberian Tiger.”

“Shouldn’t that be my Spirit Animal?”

Blair grinned: “Glad you noticed. I told Sam that it was a sign you both needed the other around but needed to be apart as well. At least for a while. If your spirit animals were truly a representation of yours, it would never have worked out like this. I came to think it is because you’re brothers and share an Alpha Bond. I’ve met bonded family members that are bonded platonically and they don’t have reversed spirit animals.”

Dean grimaced: “Everyone who knows us will –“ he stopped there.

“You’re an Alpha. You might even be as strong as Jim and I are due to your traveling around. Everyone will know yes but no one will judge you. You are not registered in the official Centers so you will remain hidden for everyone not directly in contact with you. Those you meet on the way will think you married. I know you have different ID’s every so often so that isn’t an issue.”

Jim grinned: “Besides hunting ghosts should take care of the rest of your reputation. No one will dare talking about you due to the nature of knowing you.”

“So we’re the stealthy pair?” Dean grinned: “Like invisible force?”

Blair laughed: “You’re our backup that shakes everyone you will meet. Yes. You can always call us, Dean. Like I told Sam, if you’re in trouble, tell them your Spirit Animal is a Golden Eagle and they will call me right away.”

“Good to know I’m that unusual.”

“You’re special.”

*

Sam enjoyed Jessica’s company and found it easy enough to spend time around her. She would be his Beta, if she ever bonded. Sam knew he would. He knew eventually there was no avoiding it.

Jessica had asked him many times why he wasn’t going to the Center’s meet and greets but eventually had stopped asking. Sam had told her from the beginning that he would feel his Sentinel from miles away.

“C’mon Sam, we can’t stay here and not celebrate!” she called out cheerfully: “My Sentinel could be waiting out there!”

“All right!” Sam sighed, annoyed. Halloween always reminded him of the time of the year where his family got quiet. One part the evil that was coming out to play, the second part their Mother’s death.

Jessica smiled widely. They headed into the house of friends and Sam was soon roped into a dart’s game. He hated missing the marks on purpose. His telekinetic abilities that had surfaced not long ago screamed at him to hit the mark.

It was Dean’s thing, gambling and hustling for money. Sam never enjoyed it but he found that he could easily manipulate his opponents now. He needed the money rarely but when he had, he used his knowledge.

A Sentinel approached the house and Sam’s head snapped up: “Jess!” he called her and she stumbled closer in her nurse costume: “Yeah?”

“A Sentinel is approaching,” he warned her. She hated it not knowing when a Sentinel was around and her empathic shields were always thin so whenever there was a crowd, she stored them up and blocked everything. 

She smiled her thanks: “Think he could be my Sentinel?”

Sam hoped it. Jessica was a sweet and kind girl, she had earned it.

The whole night, Sam felt uneasy and restless. Like something was coming. He excused himself and went outside, scanning the area then the whole city. He smacked right into Dean’s shields.

Sam stumbled, surprised but also sensing the stress Dean was putting off. Damn, something wasn’t right.

“Sam?” Jessica called and Sam shook his head again: “What’s wrong?”

“My Sentinel. He’s approaching.” Sam replied: “He will have troubles finding me here instead of home.”

Jessica barely looked back before she accompanied him back to their apartment: “You nervous who he is?”

“I know exactly who he is, Jess. That was the problem.”

She looked at him puzzling over his words but found she apparently didn’t know something major about this situation: “You and your riddles.”

“Looks like you will know why I never told you.” They entered the apartment and Jessica went to get changed, not wanting to meet her possible Alpha in a nurse costume.

Sam’s mind was shielded enough now that he didn’t know when Dean was about to arrive. He wanted to be closed off and not project any needs he had onto Dean for Dean to follow suit because Sam wanted it. Oh well, looks like it would be a difficult time to talk about that.

The lock gave way and Sam was on Dean in an instant, moving effortlessly into the training their father had pushed them through and Dean easily following the motions: “Easy there, Tiger,” Dean greeted him and Sam looked at Dean, smiling: “Dean.”

“Sammy.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Dad hasn’t been home in a while.” Dean said evenly. Then winced when the door to Jessica’s room opened.

“Your senses are spiking?”

“What do you think, Sam?” Dean replied pissed: “I lived with a Guide my whole life to find him gone.”

Sam nodded and guiltily looked away. 

“Sam?” Jessica asked and Dean’s eyes focused on her, jealousy spiking right away though he realized she was a Guide.

“Jess, this is Dean.”

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jessica asked surprised and then seemed to realize what that meant: “Oh crap.”

“What do you mean oh crap? Can’t I visit my brother?” Dean asked angrily but Sam’s hand on his shoulder kept him calmer than he would have thought.

Sam shook his head: “Dean, she’d be your Beta Guide.”

Dean nodded, surprised: “You’re online.”

“Since I left.” Sam replied.

“Blair told me you would have become dormant if you hadn’t.”

Sam nodded and explained with one word: “Dad.”

“I’m sorry I never realized that,” Dean replied: “But now I need your help. He’s been on a hunting trip.”

Sam sensed that Jessica was about to protest but he stopped her and answered Dean: “I’m coming with you. Your senses are unstable.”

“Sammy-“

“Not here not now, Dean.”

Jessica pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek: “Come back soon?”

He nodded, grabbed a few things, among those a bag that clinked heavily of metal and Dean smirked knowingly: “Always wondered where my favorite knife disappeared to.”

“I had to take something after all.” Sam replied evenly and indicated the doormat. Dean pushed it aside and saw a Devil’s Trap: “Nice.”

The drive out to where their Dad was supposed to be was a long and quiet one. They didn’t want to talk about it here and not with the oppressing task of finding their father.

“Will you stay with me?” Dean asked simply. He just needed to know because worrying was not his thing. His rashes had subsided since being around Sam again and if they weren’t careful, their bond would form with or without their consent.

Sam seemed to consider his answer: “I want to. But I can’t if-“

“Dad and I haven’t seen each other more than ten times in the last three years,” Dean replied: “I’m hunting alone and I think I’m better off anyways.”

Looking out the window, Sam nodded: “Okay.”

“Sammy, I can’t… Blair told me you would have suffered if you haven’t left. At first I blamed you and I was angry of losing you as my grounding my senses on you. But being with Dad would have killed you. I know that now.”

“I always wanted a normal life, Dean. I wanted to be a lawyer. I got my degree now. The second you came back, I knew we couldn’t. Your senses will always push you to protect people. Knowing what is out there with no one else to protect people from? I know where I would end up.”

“I’m sorry. I could work with the police or –“ Dean offered hollowly. Both of them knew it wouldn’t work like that.

“Dean, we’re Alphas. We already consider the states our territory. It’s why you aren’t mental of having barely no territory to claim as your own.” Sam replied easily and sighed: “It will be fine.”

*

Standing on the bridge, running after Constance Welsh, Sam suddenly felt her presence: “Dean!” he called out and they didn’t quite jump over the bridge much more Sam somehow lowered them down.

“Telekinesis, Sam, really?”

“I know. Blair thought it amazing enough.” Sam admitted and Dean looked after the Impala: “What a Bitch!”

They trekked back to the motel: “So, Dad’s not here…”

“Don’t, Sam. I don’t know what else to say.”

“That he set this up?”

Dean cursed: “There is no way he would know you’re a Guide, Sam. He is dormant and unless anyone told him, he couldn’t know.”

It was a rather mood point anyways. They would have to decide soon what to do about their bond because Sam fought it with everything he had and Dean’s senses had already focused back on him as well. 

Finding their dad here would have probably damaged a few things and Sam was secretly glad they were alone.

Packing up to go when they were done, Dean quickly fussed over Sam’s puncture wounds on his heart: “Thank god you could push her off with your abilities.”

“Who knew it works on ghosts,” Sam agreed and winced when his shirt pulled loose from the blood. 

Dean was there in an instant, inspecting the wounds and placing a hand over his heart to feel the steady rhythm: “I heard your heart stutter.”

Sam grabbed onto Dean’s hand, holding him close: “I’m sorry.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Sam. Non of this was.”

Sam looked at Dean: “Not if we had a bond.”

Dean sat down heavily on his bed, Sam following suit opposite him. Dean rubbed a hand over his face: “Are we really going to do this? A full on Alpha bond?”

“Would you be content with anything less? Could you live with me seeking sexual pleasure somewhere else?” Dean’s startled snarl was something Sam had expected but not experienced before. It was a telltale sound but Dean winced. Sam continued: “Right because you wouldn’t have any right to keep me from that connection to others.”

Dean looked frustrated: “What the hell else are we supposed to do, Sam? I can’t just take advantage –“

Sam waited but Dean had cut himself off from saying anything else: “Dean, what did Blair tell you about the bond?”

“That we would be on the same page. That if we didn’t want a sexual bond, we wouldn’t even consider it.” Dean admitted and Sam could feel him loathing that part.

“What are you fighting?” Sam asked carefully: “Your attraction? Your possible reaction due to the bond?”

Dean all but exploded: “You can’t tell me you’d be okay with us fucking! We’re brothers for Christ’s sake!!”

“Did you ever envision me while you jerked off?” Sam asked and saw Dean wince and the empathic weight of guilt pressing down on Dean. If he hadn’t had those tells, Dean’s eyes would have been enough to tell Sam the truth.

Fighting an instinct, Dean shook his head and Sam could see Dean was on a breaking point. He wouldn’t push or ask any more: “Just lay down with me? Like we used to when we were kids and I didn’t know you needed the physical reminder of my skin?”

Dean nodded and together they moved to lie down on the bed, spooning and falling asleep.

*

They left early the next morning, ignoring the pink elephant in the room: “Sam?”

“I’ll need to head back, grab my papers and cloths,” Sam answered simply by explaining.

Dean smiled a little bit, just enough that Sam doubted having seen it but the empathic feeling was there. It was harder for Sam to block Dean out even after he had raised his shield.

Jessica was welcoming him back but she obviously knew he was leaving: “I helped with the paperwork. You just need to sign and leave me an address. I’ll send your graduation papers.”

“Thank you, Jess.” Sam smiled at her and hugged the smaller woman: “It means a lot.”

“No problem, Alpha. I would go wherever my Sentinel wanted me to go to as well,” Jessica said simply.

“I believe your Sentinel is in the police,” Sam grinned: “I have a sense of him in LA.”

Jessica brightened at that: “Really? Wow, that’d be great.”

Sam turned to leave then, packing his bags into the car and Dean was getting into it when Sam felt a presence at his mind. Close to Jess but evil.

“DEAN!” he yelled, knowing his Sentinel would already tune in and follow running after Sam. They tried getting into the room but to no avail.

“It’s burning! Sam, she’s burning!” Dean replied and suddenly was thrown back twenty-one years, pretty much on the day.

Sam caught on, having heard the story of how their mother died just one too many times: “She’s my Beta!”

“I’m sorry, Sam!” Dean replied and kept his Guide from entering the building. There was no way they could save her anyways. Not if the supernatural had a hand in it and the room was already burning brightly.

The loss of a Guide was always strong. Sam knew the whole pride would show up soon and Sam wouldn’t want to be here then: “Let’s go.”

Dean nodded and they left, Dean’s hand resting on Sam’s thigh: “I’m really sorry. She seemed like a great Guide.”

“She was my best friend, Dean. My first best friend. I bothered making a friend again.”

Oh how Dean knew what Sam meant. Driving from town to town, new school after new school, it was hard making new friends or even bothering making some. Dean made a few friends in the hunter bars but that were more associates than real friends.

It was tough, seeing Sam sad and grieving for a friend, a fellow Guide. Dean himself was surprised the death of Jessica hadn’t thrown into a feral drive.

Hunting through the woods helped Sam regain back his sense of hunting, getting back used to the woods. It was dangerous to hunt a Wendigo pretty much the first day back but they had no other choices. 

Dean had to get used to Sam grounding his senses and actually enhancing his abilities. It was surprising Dean what range he could cover now. Not that it helped him much with the Wendigo and its speed. “Sam?”

“I get a sense of those captive,” Sam replied: “South from here.”

“You’re a Guide?” Haley asked surprised and her eyes cut to Dean: “You’re the Sentinel?”

“Yep,” Dean grinned and chucked another M&M. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You can sense my brother?” 

Sam nodded: “Yes, he’s still alive, can’t tell about anyone else though. And the Wendigo is not feeling good.”

Haley nodded and Dean tensed, Sam following suit and covering his back as best as he could. Sam hated their weak bond now. Hated that they weren’t bonded at all.

When Dean was caught, the brightly colored M&Ms were doing only so much good. Sam knew where he was headed even if Dean was unconscious. Sam would always feel the mind of his brother.

“You’re not fully bonded?” Haley asked sometime in between. Sam flinched a bit because it was hurtful.

“Haley, Dean’s my brother.”

Shock flooded her eyes and she looked surprised: “Not even platonically?

“We’re an Alpha Pair. There is only no bond at all or…” Sam trailed off. It was clear to everyone what an Alpha Pair had for a bond. It was explained in Sentinel and Guide Education that Alphas had no choice in their bonding rituals. They were too primal, their senses too depended on each other.

Haley joked: “Well, at least you can’t get pregnant.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and seriously hoped this was the whole they had to deal with. When they were fully bonded, they could claim of having married.

And really, it could be worse. Sam handed Haley the flare gun and they went down in the mines. Sam’s advantage was his sense of where their brothers were while also knowing where the Wendigo was. 

Throwing the Molotov, Sam missed but thanks to his telekinesis, he could hit the thing anyways.

It screamed and burned, Sam holding it in place for Haley to fire the gun.

It was over rather quickly and Sam hurried along a corridor, finding both Dean and Ben alive: “Dean?”

“Hey Sammy,” Dean grinned at him, obviously hit on the head. Sam sighed and grinned widely, hugging Dean tightly. The Sentinel buried his head in Sam’s neck, then grimacing: “It smells like burnt flesh in here.”

“Lets get going,” Sam grinned and Dean was able to walk by himself so he helped Haley with her brother.

Over dinner, Dean kept glancing at Sam repeatedly, trying to smell him, touch him and hear enough of him. Sam knew what Dean was trying but hated that he needed to be apart.

“Dean-“

“No.” Dean refused to speak about it and Sam winced. He could feel the withdrawal in his mind, the shields strengthening. If Dean wasn’t careful, they both wouldn’t be able to bond anymore due to the separation they kept pulling themselves through.

Sam sighed. This whole discussion would just spin in circles until something gave. Sam wondered how long it would take to break a bond.

*

“Sam?” the voice over the phone was small and worried. Sam knew Dean was across town and it was hard to hear him from this distance so Sam talked.

“Hey Blair. I’m sorry to bother you again.”

The other Guide bristled: “No bother at all, Sam. What can I do for you?”

“It’s Dean. He refuses to speak about bonding and I am afraid to break until it’s too late.” Sam confessed and felt like breaking apart completely. The death of Jess still weighting him down. The knowledge that he had dreamed about her death and ignored it unsettled him. Blair had told him he might have precognitive skills.

“To completely break a bond, Sam, a lot has to happen. You would have to lose all hope and trust in each other. You’re brothers, I doubt it is even possible to break completely because you’re family and you always care about another.”

“But having this half there bond then breaking it again to get more distance, it’s killing me.” Sam whispered: “I also lost my Beta.”

Blair winced: “I heard about Jessica Moore’s death. I’m sorry, Sam.”

“I’m sorry I ignored my dreams. I thought its too much like my mother died and I mixed those dreams. I didn’t know it would come true.”

“Sam, listen to me, this isn’t your fault. No one ever knows when the ability hits. Now you know and can prevent it. You and Dean, you’re stronger than this. Don’t ever doubt your instincts and if one of you snaps and becomes feral, I doubt the other can keep on ignoring the bond.”

Sam wondered how much it really took for them to go feral these days.

*

The call from Becky came in and Sam knew it was a hunt before answering. They came in close to ruining the whole case and Rebecca was surprised about Sam’s and Dean’s relationship but didn’t ask about it at all. 

Shapeshifters couldn’t steal the abilities. Sam had ignored that something was wrong though and knew Dean had done so as well or the walker would never have taken Dean’s skin. 

Time to store up on his mental abilities. Sam had a trick or two he could use and specially finding Dean mentally. Becky had looked at him, surprised as Sam dropped shield after shield until his primary was left. 

“You’re an Alpha,” she whispered in surprise and Sam nodded at her. She was a low ranking Sentinel: “And Dean’s your Sentinel.”

Sam sighed: “Not now, please.”

“I thought Jess said he was your brother-“ she stopped and gaped: “You’re not involved sexually.”

Ignoring her, Sam reached out and found Dean the same time he found the doppelgänger.

*

“So, you know my Guide-abilities? Like, my dreams that sometimes come true?”

“Yeah, so?”

“We need to go home, to Lawrence.” Sam showed him the picture he had drawn and the only remaining picture of the whole family together.

Dean’s mental pain registered and Sam nodded: “I know.”

The whole trip home was even more awkward than any other drive they had had so far. Sam knew Dean was tense and ready to blow.

Meeting a psychic wasn’t all too weird but she looked at Sam: “Your abilities have manifested?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” she said and then smacked Dean over the head: “You put your feet on that table and I’ll whack you with a spoon!”

Sam snickered, Dean looked pissed and rubbed his sore spot. Missouri then focused again: “You two need to bond. It is unhealthy not to use the full protection and potential of a bond.”

“No!” Dean said quickly: “You don’t know us and you don’t get to tell us what to do.”

“Fine, but I hope you get your head out of your ass soon enough before one of you dies!” she replied and Sam’s lack of reaction made Dean look worried: “Sam?”

“I know what she means.” Sam shrugged uneasy: “Blair knows, too.”

Missouri then held her hand out and touched thin air, that was until the Tiger appeared. Dean was really surprised and Sam had a small frown: “He’s beautiful.” She looked at Dean: “What a great spirit animal you have.”

“Uh, actually, he’s mine,” Sam replied: “Dean’s over there.” The Golden Eagle appeared with the Tiger then.

“Oh well. This is more complicated than I thought. No wonder you’re not bonded yet.”

That cryptic message was the last she commented on.

*

The asylum was a disaster. Right from the start. Sam had reasoned not to go in but of course in they went. The hallways were already creeping Sam out mentally. Dean’s sense of smell wasn’t usable and the empathic weight of the past was still present.

“Probably more than one spirit, Dean,” Sam whispered and flinched: “It feels like the Ghost has an empathic ability.”

“Don’t bullshit me, how could a ghost have that?”

“Well, considering that Spirit Animals are corporeal and can talk to us, I don’t think there’s much difference.” Sam tried to explain: “They use the same astral plane and energy. Spirit animals are also traceable by EMF.”

“So you’re telling me the ghost is a dead guide?” Dean winced but then shuddered: “I too feel the empathic imprint of that ghost.”

“It could be where he got his ability from.” Sam concentrated and shrugged: “We’ll see.”

Dean’s plan to get the kids out failed and running against time was always a bitch. Sam fought the ghost off but suddenly Dean knew what was so different about that ghost, why it tried to hurt Sam and tried to use his mental ability.

Well, that and taking him over and saying a lot of hurtful things. Add the shooting Dean with rocksalt.

“He’s a Sentinel!” Dean gaped in disbelief. Sam gasped, the pain leaking from him and Dean fought with the matches. Lighting the ghost up was always a relief but Sam went down cold, feeling dead.

Panic gripped Dean, he crawled over to where Sam was, shaking him. He heard a heartbeat but when he tried to reach for the bond mentally, he found nothing. No link, not bond whatsoever.

It scared Dean. Scared him that a ghost could so easily cut their connection, their sense of each other. Turning them against another by subduing their feelings and making all those words hurt just a bit more. 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled but got no reaction. Mentally brushing over Sam again and again didn’t give him a result.

He went feral.

The sense to protect Sam was strong now, getting him away from danger and back into the room where he could hole up was his top priority now. 

The kids they had rescued were just outside, wanting to help but Dean snarled at them and they seemed to realize what was going on because they backed off right away.

Getting Sam back to the motel was exhausting and hurtful with Dean’s shot up chest but he managed, pushing down his sense of touch until he barely felt anything.

Making his way into the motel, Dean stripped Sam down to the boxers, washing him up quickly to make him smell normal, to wash the grime away that could irritate his skin. Then Dean took care of his chest, but still poking on Sam’s mental shields.

He still got nothing.

It scared him. His Eagle and the Tiger were both suddenly there, sitting together in a corner and eying them. It was the only indication Dean had that maybe things would be all right. 

Dean fell asleep spooning Sam.

*

Sam was awake the next morning, looking at Dean’s chest and grimacing when he remembered what he had said. The bond was back after Sam had woken to nothing and then had to actively reach out for Dean again. It was hurtful and Sam cursed such a thing as Ghost Sentinels. Usually, Sentinel and Guides that died together never lasted in the afterlife. Each pair died within weeks of one another. 

Sentinel and Guides mostly existed in another plane spiritually and weren’t meant to last. That one was a corrupt Sentinel for sure. Not even dormant could they remain in the spiritual world. Spirit Animals usually were there to guide them.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, still mostly asleep and Sam tapped Dean’s arm: “Here Dean.”

“Thank god,” Dean replied and hugged him closer. Sam untangled himself after a brief moment and went to the bathroom, taking a shower. 

He felt Dean suddenly appear behind him: “Dean?”

“Sam,” he whispered, broken and hurting. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s torso and held on, the water washing them both down: “I thought he killed the bond.”

Tensing, Sam didn’t reply. He knew Dean was more hung up on the fact that they would end up sexually than Sam was. Dean felt like the older brother that couldn’t take advantage of him. Sam understood the reasons but he also knew as a Sentinel, the feeling would change because he would know exactly what Sam felt and wanted.

The beginning of the bond was made then when Dean bit his neck carefully. Sam realized it before Dean consciously knew what he was doing.

“Sammy, I need-“ Dean smelled Sam and Sam was glad they had washed with water only. He quickly shut off the water, getting them back out to the bed: “Dean?”

“I need to smell you. To taste you.” Dean replied and already licked and smelled his way down Sam’s body.

“Whatever you need, Dean. I’m okay with it. You would know if I wasn’t. You would feel it.” Sam replied and decided to let his Sentinel take lead completely.

The mating drive Dean was obviously thrown in was Sam’s undoing. He loved Dean’s careful touches, the pressure of his lips against his skin, the silent comments to turn over or spread so Dean could smell and lick all places. The stubble of Dean catching on Sam’s skin, Sam’s own hands going through Dean’s hair and down along his body, reciprocating as much as he could so that Dean wouldn’t freak due to his lack of responding though Sam was responding very well.

Probing tongue came first, then strong fingers stroking along the edge, slipping inside and stretching him. Cool lube right alongside his shields coming more and more down, wrapping around Dean’s.

The primary shields fell away then, both their minds wrapping around one another the same instant Dean slipped inside physically, completely filling Sam inside and out, protecting him mentally. It was amazing and overwhelming at the same time, pleasure and love along with everything pulsed into their strong, new bond.

*

When Sam woke, Dean was sitting on the other bed, looking at him. Sam frowned because while he mentally could sense Dean, he was withdrawn and avoiding him, hiding, guilt all over his mental imprint: “Dean?”

“Don’t,” Dean replied short and clipped: “I didn’t want this!”

Sam felt crushed. It was like he was being split in half, rejected by his bonded. Sam took great care to shield his feelings from Dean. It could damage them beyond repair and could pressure Dean into something else.

Wordlessly, Sam got up and went to the shower, taking one hot and scalding. He wanted to remove Dean’s scent from him to see Dean’s reaction. Newly bonded usually nested for a while, not bearing to smell or feel someone else around their partner.

He felt like crying thought he hadn’t even cried over Jess. It hurt and the emotional distance he was now keeping wasn’t meant to be in a Sentinel Guide Pair. They were supposed to be in each other’s heads and share everything.

Heading back into the room, Dean had packed up and looked at him through pained eyes, not quite meeting his eyes: “How can you not say anything? You’re usually the one who wants to talk about everything!”

Sam ignored his brother as he felt another stab at his heart. Dean hadn’t even registered that he smelled of soap and not of Dean. It should be enough to make the Sentinel irritated: “What do you want from me, Dean?”

“Maybe that I took control of your mind and bonded?” the That I fucked you was heavily implied and hung there in the air as well. 

Sam frowned: “How would you take control of my mind? I remember that ghost doing something like that but not you.”

“Damn it Sam! By going feral on you I basically triggered the response from you to do anything to calm me down. That whole Sentinel and Guide bullshit that takes control away.” Dean replied angrily and Sam kind of realized where this was going.

“You think that because you went feral, I willingly had sex with you as a result? You don’t think I could stop anyone or you from having sex with a Guide?” Sam asked irritated: “That makes no sense.”

Dean looked pained: “Not with everyone,… but why didn’t you stop me?”

“Because you’re my Sentinel and I realized you wouldn’t ever hurt me no matter how far gone you are? Dean, I could have stopped you without even saying or doing anything if I had been in distress, you would have stopped.”

That seemed to drive home the whole problem Dean had with the bonding. That they’re brothers and Dean couldn’t deal with that knowledge.

“I need to be alone,” Dean said and Sam winced: “Fine, I’m going back to Stanford. Pick me up when you’re done being a stupid jerk.”

Dean’s wince was obviously and he also stepped forward to reach out to Sam before he forcefully drew back. He couldn’t do this and reach for Sam like he needed him. Sam sighed sadly and turned to pack his bag. He would hike out and get a ride from someone. 

*

Sam knew that meeting Meg on the way was just too obvious to be true. No one was hiking here alone let alone stumble across someone else. The odds were just too odd. Sam’s mind shielded himself further and he was thankful that no matter what Dean thought of their bond, his shields had strengthened enough that the two Guides and the one Sentinel Sam had met were unaware what he was.

Following suit and playing nice, Sam waited for a chance to scan her carefully. When he did, he could feel the demon, slimy, black evil and vicious. Using the few minutes he had for himself, Sam entered the Spirit Plane and found himself on his snow and lake with fields scenery again. He looked around and tried summoning anyone that could help him.

Meeting Ellen Harvelle, fellow Guide, was a surprise though. She seemed to be just as surprised as he was but she shook off her surprise quickly: “Alpha?”

“Hey, uh, I’m Sam,” he introduced himself. He doubted she knew who he was. He only remembered her because Dean had mentioned a hunter friend of their Dad’s they could call to maybe ask where their father was and he had talked to Ellen briefly. His Guide gifts had kicked in on the phone and he had seen her talking to him on the phone from miles away.

“Hello, I’m Ellen,” she replied and looked around: “I’m surprised you were able to pull me into a Spirit Walk.”

“So am I…Ellen, I’m Sam Winchester,” he said and she looked at him sharply and about to curse but Sam held up his hands: “I’m trapped with a demon right in front of me, I can feel it in the human body but I don’t know how to get rid of it alone without causing a scene in public.”

Luckily, Ellen caught on quickly: “I guess drawing a trap and sending it back are out. You are an Alpha, do you have abilities?”

“Telekinesis, precognitive,” Sam replied.

She nodded: “Good, try gripping the demon inside her and mentally yelling the exorcisms at them. I’m sure as gifted as you are, you can see the threads that demon has to this world.”

“Thank you, Ellen. I will try.”

“Sam?” Sam nodded at her to go on: “Does your father know you and Dean-“

Sam shook his head: “Ellen, I don’t think even Dean can deal with this.”

Ellen nodded and looked around for a second: “We’re hunters, Sam. Love, companionship, a perfectly matching Sentinel, a beautiful daughter,…Life is too short and Dean will know that as well. We know this better than anyone. I won’t ever say a word to anyone about you being brothers. You are my Alpha Pair, no matter what.”

A sad smile crossed Sam’s lips and he nodded: “Thank you, Beta.”

Surprise crossed her mind and she recovered quickly, obviously knowing she was strong enough to be a beta but never thinking she would be considered being one due to being unbounded. But Sam valued strength and Ellen was a strong Guide. Making her his beta also resulted in her knowledge of the supernatural.

Sam secretly swore to find her a Sentinel and Jo a Guide. Ellen probably didn’t even know Jo was a Sentinel yet.

Returning to the world, Sam saw Meg watching him and he quickly lashed out, finding her demon inside her and holding it steady with his mind. The girl’s eyes flashed black and Sam used his Guide Voice to speak the exorcism. He could see the threads to hell the demon had but also to death. 

Sam chose death for the demon. No one should have knowledge about him and Dean and be able to tell about it in hell.

The black ooze leaked out of Meg’s nose and the body slumped down. The host had been dead for days now.

*

Dean sighed and cursed his luck of being roped to a tree in an orchard waiting to be sacrificed. This was ridiculous but more than that he hated the thought of not being able to see Sam again. The pain Sam would feel when he was dying –

Shit, they were an Alpha Pair. Fully bonded. Sam might just die with him. No, Dean couldn’t think about that. Not again. He had hours to brood about this and come to realize it was stupid trying to run from this. It was inevitable.

Suddenly, Dean was distracted by a branch twisting and snapping and he focused his hearing, already smiling in relief when he heard Sam’s heartbeat: “Sammy,”

“Dean!” Sam was relaxing just a bit, quickly untying Dean and the girl before they were running away, burning the tree.

“Sam, what are you-“ Dean asked but was already reaching for his Guide, touching him.

Sam cut him off by kissing him: “Shut up, Sentinel.”

“Yes, Guide.” Dean replied automatically and his eyes widened. It was automatic and normal to say that to Sam, felt right.

Something inside Dean accepted this and settled down. Dean wondered briefly how that came to be but ignored it. He would freak out more later, or not, seeing as he had already missed Sam and that kiss had felt good, had relaxed him and aroused him.

Blair and Jim’s words came back to him about not wanting what his Guide didn’t want, not caring about anything else but his Guide being happy and Dean realized that he always wanted Sam to be happy, that Sam had argued with him to pursue the bond and that Dean’s guilt and not accepting them came from their father’s belief and words, not Dean’s.

Somehow being apart even for a day had shown his path more clearly and Dean was going to make Sam realize that he wanted him, needed and accepted him. Dean could see the visible cracks in their shield where Dean had hurt Sam and yes, they were brothers and fought a lot but those cracks were more hurtful and fundamental than Dean’s Sentinel could stand. He would need to repair those cracks but first he would be taking Sam away.

“Dean?” Sam asked hesitantly and of course his brother had felt the change in his shields, his openness now and his sharing thoughts and everything with Sam.

“I want to have as much distance between me and this town as possible,” Dean replied and the hairs on his neck still stood up. Sam grinned and accepted that before swinging by his stolen car to get his stuff and into their Impala.

*

Their bond strengthened daily and their usual bantering always turned sexual now, which was new to both of them. Sam had had a small brush with his precognitive skills so that Dean had followed his advice and not stepped onto the ground when shooting the Taser and they had another hunt done. 

They stopped by at Jim and Blair’s house to chat a bit and confirm their bonding officially due to not being registered in Centers. As much as they liked the other Alpha Prime Pair, they left rather quickly.

The phone rang and Dean heard Cassie on the line and winced. This would be tough explaining to her and Sam frowned at Dean because Dean had broken the first rule for a girl he had knows for six months. Never tell anyone about what the family business was. Jess hadn’t known and Sam had known her for three years.

Yeah, Dean knew Sam was pissed but also understood it. Cassie was a Guide and had helped Dean sooth the pain when Sam hadn’t been there so he could let that slide for a bit.

Walking up to Cassie’s house, Dean waited for Sam, taking his hand and making it clear where they were standing even though she would have to be a mundane not to know that Sam had lowered his shields to let her know exactly who they were.

Dean grinned at Sam, knowing why he was doing it but not faulting him for trying: “Hey Cassie,” Dean greeted her and she was about to step out and hug him when she felt their presence and stumbled back a step.

“Hi Dean,” she replied and Dean could tell through his empathic ability that she was disappointed and actually wanted to challenge Sam for Dean as a Guide which in turn made Dean angry: “Don’t even think about challenging him, Cassie. I’m here because you have what looks like a ghost on your hands, nothing personal.”

“I will challenge a Guide whenever I see fit,” she replied and turned to look at Sam: “You’re not welcome here.”

Sam shrugged and turned to leave but Dean reached for his arm and tilted his head. A new trick they had found very useful was talking to in their mind: “I won’t leave you alone.”

“Go in and talk to her about the case. I’ll see what I can find out.”

Dean nodded and kissed Sam: “Good luck finding anything.”

Cassie stared after Sam and closed the door but Sam was with Dean inside anyways and would know about whatever they were talking about. One of the perks of knowing your Sentinel or Guide your whole life is the deep connection they had and the knowledge of everything they came across. Hunting with two intuitive minds and knowing the exact moment when one felt something the other could feel too, was saving their asses. Dean was a bit pissed off that he hadn’t considered bonding before just because sex was involved.

“Who is he?” she asked right away: “And how come he hunts with you?”

“As you know, he is my Guide. An Alpha Prime at that.” Dean replied: “And I don’t owe you any explanation about him. Just know that if you try to challenge him, your mind will be crushed. If you plan anything physical, well, I trained him since he was three. I doubt you have a chance.”

“Wait, Sam? Sammy Winchester Sam?” she asked with big eyes: “Your brother Sam?”

“Yep, the one and only,” Dean replied with a smirk. Damn, their original plan of not telling anyone they were brothers was failing spectacularly since they somehow always met someone who knew about them in some way. It was getting ridiculous and Dean just didn’t want to bother with it anymore.

“Damn, no wonder you weren’t interested in bonding. You knew all along.” She sighed: “What do you need to know about the case?”

*

Breaking down in the parking lot was not really Dean’s plan but Sam was just gone. No psychic imprint anywhere which could only mean Sam was knocked out and blocked. Both not a good impression.

Heading into the police station was nearly a bust because no one wanted to listen to him but Dean simply had had enough: “HE’S MY GUIDE!” he yelled and his shields dropped enough so that the Guides and Sentinels in the station came running and looked at him in surprise: “Good, now that I have your attention, he’s my Alpha Guide.”

That at least seemed to get some reaction from the Sentinel, Kathleen and she followed Dean along.

At least halfway out the station, Dean felt Sam again. It was strange that their bond was a bit disoriented and Dean briefly concentrated, getting a look from Kathleen but Dean shook his head: “He’s locked into a cage.”

“What?” she asked, clearly surprised and Dean shrugged then pushed his words at Sam: “Can you tell me how many are there?”

“I feel a little girl, dude, she’s messed up, and two adults. Dean, they eat people. They’re regular people who hunt and eat people.” Sam replied clearly shocked and disgusted.

“Can you get out?”

“Yes, I can use my telekinesis but I won’t try it yet. I’m pretty sure I can kill them with my Guide gift if I had to.”

“What!?” Dean was clearly shocked now. Never before had Sam said anything but this clearly was something Sam was capable of.

“I could defend my life this way. It’s in every human brain, something like a kill switch. I could mess them up enough that they won’t be coming back from. Like locking them in.” Sam replied and Dean got that he would not be doing that if he could avoid it.

“Dean?” Kathleen asked carefully. She probably thought he zoned. 

“Sam’s in a box but could probably get out. He said the girl is the worst and two men are there. They hunt people for sports and eat them.”

Kathleen winced hard and Dean felt her grief for her brother: “Your brother-“

“Was my Guide,” she replied: “I lost him a year ago and everyone is surprised how I can still function.”

Dean winced: “Yeah, Sam is…”

“A Guide is the most precious we have,” she said quickly: “I know he’s your brother. That picture of you and your Dad fell out of your wallet and I saw it.”

Immensely grateful that Dean had already dealt with the fact that somehow everyone knew about them as brothers and Sentinel and Guide, Dean ignored it. He focused on Sam and the area before them: “Look, I know you plan on cuffing me to the door, but please, don’t.”

Kathleen seemed surprised but nodded: “Of course, Alpha.” She replied: “Even I know it is a bad idea to separate you from your Guide. You’d probably rip your arm off.”

“More like your door handle,” Dean replied: “High adrenaline response,”

“Damn, sexy and deadly at once,” she grinned: “You don’t know a Guide that could use a Sentinel?”

“Let me ask my brother what he thinks of the one I have in mind first,” Dean replied with a smirk and thought of Ellen. Yeah, Kathleen would match her pretty well.

Finding Sam and getting him out was fairly easy with Sam using his telekinesis, Kathleen being surprised by it for a second but all Benders were in custody with two dead. The girl would need a secure facility though.

Sam was leaning against the police cruiser and looked at Kathleen, catching Dean’s eye who came to Sam’s side right away, kissing him and smelling him, checking him for bruises: “You okay Sammy?”

“I’m good.” Sam nodded and looked at Kathleen: “How eager are you to find a new Guide?”

“Pretty sure I want to. Dean told me about your real profession,” she added but frowned, not knowing why she said it.

Sam took a piece of paper from her dashboard and wrote an address: “Head there and tell them I send you.”

Kathleen took the napkin: “Roadhouse?” 

Sam shrugged and Dean grinned: “You’ll be fine.”

*

Chicago was hard on Dean’s senses. Sam was blocking the emotional bleeds as best as he could but only so much before it was annoying him. They simply weren’t used to big cities and it was showing thought Sam had a lot more practice due to Stanford. 

Walking across Meg was a huge surprise especially after Sam had left her body at the bus stop. Seeing her walking around was like a red flag and Sam indicated Dean who he had seen. Dean caught on quickly but frowned as well and Sam could feel another demon inside the girl. Well, the dead body of the girl.

“What is it with that one?”

“No idea but I think our case might just be related.”

They followed her for a while and up into the loft. Being tied up was not fun but while the demon toyed with Dean and fell for his distraction, Sam had flipped his knife open and was working on Dean’s ropes telepathically. 

Sam yet again held a demon still while using his Guide Voice to bring the demon down. Dean gaped at him: “Nice trick. Killing them completely.”

“I won’t let any demon go down into hell only to come back and taunt us with knowledge,” Sam replied simply. Dean’s head then turned and Sam followed Dean’s sense: “Who?”

“Dad,” Dean replied tightly. Sam could feel Dean closing up towards him and stepped closer, injured as they were: “No, Dean. You don’t get to do this to me.”

Dean nodded and looked Sam in the eye: “I’ll try not to.” Dean’s hand shook when it settled on Sam’s neck and brought him in for a kiss.

“Boys,” John’s voice growled and both turned, looking at the pissed off and surprised face of their father. Sam realized quickly that Dean could have avoided the kiss to be seen if he had wished so.

“Hey Dad,” Dean replied easily and Sam tensed. Dean was angry with their father for not calling or anything else and Sam knew his whole rebellion and not jumping to their father’s orders was having an effect on Dean. Dean wasn’t as likely to jump now since he saw Sam’s point clearly as much as Sam was more likely to follow a command if he found it logical and reasonable.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?”

“No,” Sam replied and was followed a second later by Dean’s “No.”

Not that it wasn’t completely obvious. They had been kissing after all. 

“You should be looking for your Guide, Dean,” John said: “Not using Sam as your Guide.”

“Sam is my Guide. He’s been online since he left for Stanford. We’re a perfect match even in spirit animal, have been to see Alpha Prime Pair Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg to confirm. They both rated us Alpha Prime and thus their Beta.” Dean replied evenly and protectively. Sam was his Guide, no matter if John was their father, he could be a threat to his Guide and Dean would protect him.

John shook his head: “I don’t believe you.”

“Well, luckily, it ain’t for you to believe,” a voice appeared from behind and Sam and Dean turned to see two men walking up. Dean smelled smoke, leather and sandalwood from them. They were obviously a bonded Sentinel-Guide Pair.

“Sorry, we were passing by when my Sentinel smelled your blood and I registered you as Alphas,” the blond man said and indicated his Sentinel: “Sentinel Kelly Severide, I’m Matt Casey, Alphas for Chicago.”

Sam nodded at them: “I’m Sam, this is Dean,” obviously both men knew who was the Sentinel and who was the Guide due to Dean actually standing in between Sam and their father. 

“Well, this ain’t of your business,” John tried to dismiss them.

“Actually, both your son’s are in pain,” Kelly injected: “I smell your genetic makeup but to leave your Sentinel son in pain like this, close to spiking and zoning and making your son, a very strong Guide uncomfortable enough will be met with Pride force. Alphas, I know a medic, she’s my Beta Guide, and I could ask to check you over?”

“She sounds like a good option,” Sam replied and tugged on Dean’s jacket sleeve to make him comply: “You can’t by any chance ask her here?”

Severide laughed and called out: “Gabby, you and your Guide up to make a short medical visit?”

Dean could hear the answer because he was listening in: “Sure thing, Kelly. Shay and I are on the way.”

“We’re in a room over there,” Sam pointed out and Dean looked at their father briefly: “We need to continue this.”

“The way I see it, this is over.”

“Not by a long shot. You didn’t tell us anything about why you disappeared and about that thing that killed Mom and Jess.” Dean replied hotly: “You can chose to disappear but trust me, there’s nowhere in this continent that you could hide from either one of us.”

John seemed to be at a loss because he quickly followed the two pairs, not mentioning anything.

“Dean, your levels ok?” Sam asked quietly after they settled into the small room.

Severide was outside, waiting for the medics while Matt was standing against the doorframe, only half listening in.

“Touch is spiking, but with gashes that deep that ain’t a surprise. Smell is close to spiking due to that room there and my eyes hurt quite a bit.”

Sam reached out carefully, stroking Dean’s skin: “Ground your sense. Relax, take one after the other.”

Surprised, Matt looked at them right away when he felt Dean being on even levels. He was gaping slightly because usually it took Kelly longer than this. Obviously there was something to the fact that those were Alpha Primes.

Dean’s head turned about the same time Sam noticed another Guide approaching. She was projecting calm and peace, which for a medic was actually quite helpful. Her Sentinel was also approaching, talking carefully and carring medical equipment though both appeared to be out of uniform. There was no way not to notice those women were working in the job and that explained the smoke he smelled from both men.

“Hey,” Leslie greeted them and stepped into the room: “I’m Shay and this is my Sentinel Gabriela. We’re both with the emergency service but Kelly asked us to come in privately.”

“We’re grateful and kinda not on the radar of the whole system,” Sam replied and explained their situation: “We rarely can afford medical treatment.”

Both women went over right away, Shay seeing to Dean’s scratches while Gabriela turned to Sam’s: “You’re an Alpha Prime Pair, how the hell can you not afford medical?”

Sam winced a bit at the stinging and it was surprisingly John that answered: “We’re always moving from town to town. We don’t exactly get paid for the job we do.”

“We are only registered because we went up to Sandburg and Ellison and asked for advice once. They know we exist but no one in the Centers will know unless we are there. You also recognize where we belong.” Dean continued.

They talked for a while until the wounds were sealed and the med-kits had found their way to the Winchesters without much protest. Gabriela promised to file a stolen report and no one would be the wiser.

Just about leaving them alone, they were attacked by the Shadows and just escaped by Dean catching the light flare Sam telepathically threw at him. The Chicago Pride looked surprised but composed; of course the Winchesters came clean about their real work then. Better them knowing than being caught by surprise.

*

John was still pissed at them when they parted ways but Sam and Dean both had made it clear there was no talking about the issue and John had realized that every Sentinel and Guide had referred to them by Alpha and John knew what an Alpha bond was made of. 

Sam felt the dislike and distaste bleeding off of John and tried hard to block him but John was his father and Sam only now realized how much empathy he had had before actually coming online because John’s mind was familiar in a way and that wasn’t from Dean’s sense either. 

The shields Dean surrounded Sam with were enough at times to hide behind and Sam was gladly doing so now. He hated fighting with their dad and Dean smacked in the middle but some points had to be made. Thank god Dean and he were basically joined at the hip now and Dean was likely to protect Sam more.

Parting ways was a relief though both Sam and Dean searched for their father’s presence every now and then. Together and concentrating hard enough, Sam could make out where their father was. Dean didn’t have the empathic ability to spread this wide but if they needed John, they would find him.

Sam eventually ended up distracting the Sarah girl, a Guide, while Dean was doing to check the paining out.

“Sarah, I’m sorry if I misled you,…” Sam started but she smiled and shook her head:

“You didn’t. Every Guide and Sentinel in this town knows you two are an Alpha Prime,” she leant closer in her fancy dress: “But I wouldn’t ever say no to a nice dinner with a good looking guy.”

Sam laughed and shrugged: “Yeah well, I wanted to talk to you about pride business…”

“What pride?” Sarah asked carefully: “I know you’re constantly driving around.”

“I have a Beta Guide and her Sentinel daughter,” Sam started: “And I have a feeling you are the Sentinel’s perfect match, if you accept my meddling and consider the chance that I might be right.”

Sarah’s eyes brightened at his words and she leant forward: “I’ve been to a lot of Guide searches. My father encouraged me to go whenever we were dealing with artifacts in cities to seek out my Sentinel. They always sent in male Sentinels.”

“I think Jo might be everything you need. I could be wrong, of course.” Sam told her the truth: “I didn’t tell her, it is up to you. I can give you the address but know that the last Sentinel I sent there for my Beta Guide was a perfect match to her and is my Sentinel’s Beta now.”

Smirking, Sarah nodded: “Why don’t you tell me what you really are doing here and hand me that address?”

*

“So, we matched Jo and Sarah and Ellen with Kathleen. Who else is there?” Dean asked and grinned happily: “That Ash-guy they have at the Roadhouse?”

“He’s a mundane,” Sam replied with a grin: “And we don’t know any more hunters that are Sentinel and Guides. We might meet some.”

“That sounds like one of your visions talking,” Dean replied and stepped closer to Sam, the door locking behind them and Dean was leaning into Sam’s body, smelling him and touching him.

“Like with Max? No, nothing like that…nothing to acute. I still don’t know what to make of the fact that it was Max…or what connects us…” Sam sighed: “I feel something coming with the demon that killed Mom and Jess. Something that he tried to do to me but didn’t succeed.”

Dean maneuvered them towards the bed and sat down with Sam between his legs, resting back against him: “Spirit walk?”

“Yeah. We need to know what happened,” Sam replied and relaxed, jumping into the dream like state that also dragged Dean in. The spirits that day were there and could show them what had happened.

The house was much like they remembered from their brief visit in Lawrence and though Mary’s ghost had protected the family living there, it was a shock seeing Mary again. Seeing the Yellow-Eyed-Demon bleeding into Sam’s mouth was shocking for both brothers and Sam winced but Mary entered the room, seeing what had happened and fought.

Sam’s eyes never left his baby self and Dean looked there as well, surprised and shocked even when the tickle of demon blood was spit out by baby-Sam and hovered in the air in front of Sam’s face before being discarded on the floor next to Sam’s bed.

Mary grinned at the demon: “Time’s up. You didn’t get Dean, you ain’t going to get Sammy.” before she was flicked to the ceiling and burning.

Being dismissed from their own spirit walk, Dean and Sam returned, staring at one another: “Crap.”

“Just be glad that mom and your abilities apparently protected you,” Dean said and tugged his brother closer: “Damn Sammy…If the others are like you then…”

“I don’t think they were able to get rid of the demon blood,” Sam sighed: “Max wasn’t a Guide and had telekinesis. I think that came from the demon.”

“I think its time to head to Bobby’s and ask what dad told him about us. He’s a mundane so you should be able to pick his brain and don’t get a sick vertigo like with dad…” Dean shrugged and the fact that their father was dormant was a weird feeling when they tried to mentally connect with him.

*

Passing by Ellen’s Roadhouse on the way to Bobby’s was just an added bonus. Sam urged Dean to stop for the night due to Ellen being their Beta and seeing how things were with Kathleen and Jo and Sarah. 

Pulling up in front of the bar at night time was always a busy hour and it actually was the first time they would meet Jo and Ellen in person. Nonetheless they knew her from spirit walks.

Entering while a lot of hunters were enjoying a drink was worrying Sam due to them being known in the hunter world and at least two of them inside were Sentinels and one was a Guide. Dean tensed next to him in response but both stored up on their shields a few miles ago so that they should look mundane to the weak gifted and latent to the stronger gifted.

Jo’s head was on them the second they stepped through, Kathleen coming out from the back while Ellen fist looked at her Sentinel and daughter before focusing on Sam and Dean. She smiled widely when she recognized them but indicated with her eyes that they should lay low.

Hunters were a nasty people when rubbed the wrong way and no one wanted any attention.

Heading for a booth, Sarah came out from behind as waitress and walked up to them: “Hey guys,” she grinned widely: “Thank you for sending me this way because my Sentinel sure rocks and gives everyone hell. You should have seen her the first few days I worked here…”

“Jo give them hell?” Dean asked with a smirk and saluted the girl behind the bar: “How’s this life treating you?”

“After seeing you on a hunt, this place is perfect. Information coming in and sending Hunters on hunts…Jo and Ellen and Kathleen are good hunters as well…It works.” She smiled and grinned widely: “So, what can I get you? Are you staying the night?”

“If you’re still vacant?” Sam replied: “There ain’t a lot of motels around.”

“Nah, don’t worry. We have a room specially for family friends that always stays vacant. You are family.” She replied with a wink: “A beer for you and a shot of whiskey coming right up.”

“Damn, I forgot how gifted she is,” Dean replied and briefly assessed the other Sentinels in the room that hadn’t followed their conversation though.

Sam and Dean stayed the whole time, staying low, talking to Ash when the man appeared because Ellen told him to make themselves known and when the bar finally emptied out, Ellen, Jo, Kathleen and Sarah sat down with them.

“Blair Sandburg reached out to me,” Ellen said after a brief moment: “He approves of us being your Beta and Joe and Sarah being your Gamma.”

Sam looked surprised: “Gamma? I thought that term was only used rarely and with strong Prides.”

Ellen gave him a look: “No shit, Sherlock. What do you think you are? The hunting community is a strong pride with as many as hundred Guides and Sentinels. How many do you think come here over the year and since you bonded and mentioned me as Beta recognized me as such?”

Sam gaped at her, Dean choked on a sip of beer while Sarah and Jo looked smug. It was Jo that replied: “You are Alpha Primes. Traveling is good for all of us but they need stability as well. We’re here for that.”

“I didn’t know we’re that strong,” Dean whispered surprised: “Or that you’re that strong. I knew you were badass but we never participated in the Pride business in the Centers…”

Banishing a strand of hair from her face, Sarah grinned: “Yeah, I was rated a level six Guide, Jo a level six Sentinel with a low empathic ability but still a six. Ellen and Kathleen are close to level eight.”

Sam nodded: “Where would we rate?”

“About high end of level ten,” Kathleen answered: “That’s as high as anyone can be.”

“So, what do you know of the demon I saw?” Sam asked quickly before they could fawn over them some more.

Ash piped up then: “Your Dad tried predicting where that demon was heading. Lightning storms, cattle mutilation, that sort of thing. I think I can pin it down early enough.”

“Wow, that would be helpful,” Dean agreed.

“I dug up some books and I believe the demon’s name is Azazel. He’s been around a long time and legends say he was banished to the lower circle of hell a thousand years ago and wants to rise again.” Ellen said easily: “Your Dad is on it as well.”

They brainstormed for a moment about what to do to banish the demon before heading to sleep. Sam and Dean would continue to Bobby’s the next day.

*

“Boys,” Bobby greeted them and offered both men a drink which both brothers took and grimaced at the taste: “What is that?”

Dean visibly gagged: “Dude, not cool to attack a Sentinel with that.”

“It’s holy water. You both don’t smoke so you’re fine. But I guess if you’re after a demon I recon you should get protection against possession.” Bobby invited them into the living room and indicated an open book: “Look at that but only do that tattoo if you have found your Guide, Dean. This locks your soul up and the shields your Guide will give you won’t penetrate it but will also be protected.”

“Dad didn’t tell you?” Sam asked surprised and looked at the page and protective spell more clearly.

“Tell me what?” Bobby asked demanding.

“Of course he wouldn’t tell him, Sammy,” Dean sighed: “Bobby, Sam is my Guide. He came online when he was in Stanford.”

Bobby looked from one to the other: “I’ll be damned. The only reason why he wouldn’t tell me is either he doesn’t believe you or –“

“We’re an Alpha Prime Pair,” Sam agreed: “Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison assessed us.”

“Of course he wouldn’t tell anyone about it. He’s probably denying it to the day he’ll die.” Bobby sat down on his chair: “So this spell and tattoo is the best you can hope for in form of protection.”

“We’ll do it,” Sam agreed: “This sounds as solid as it can get.”

“Good, it’s also equal to a marriage for you guys right?”

“Like we aren’t bound for life Bobby. This Sentinel Guide Bond is the strongest between our kind. No other Sentinel or Guide could challenge us or break it.” Dean told him briefly: “Besides, we already have the same last name.”

Sam grinned in amusement and Bobby shook his head with a smile: “Right, let’s get this started. A war is coming and it ain’t gonna wait for you to finish this ritual.”

“We’re already fighting the war,” Sam started and Dean finished his sentence: “Let’s just finish it soon.”

*

Hearing about Pastor Jim’s death was tough. They wanted to head out to investigate but Bobby held them back, knowing whatever was coming for them, and it was coming for them, would be coming no matter what and would find them at Bobby’s.

They could only prepare to fight and draw the Devil’s Trap to the ceiling. They could only hope that the Pride’s research in how to kill Azazel would pull through without finding their father for the Colt.

Sam had been picking Bobby’s brain for information and knew their Dad had found a gun that could kill everything you wished. It was a nice thought and research was done on the topic. Ellen and Kathleen had even driven to Hartford, where Colt’s first factory had been and dug through the local private journals they could find from that time. They even had been successful but remaking anything metal with Samuel Colt’s knowledge took its time and wouldn’t be of help now but definitely later on if they ever encountered other demons.

The second night they stayed at Bobby’s, the ritual was done to protect their souls with the pentagram tattoo, locking their souls in and possessions of any kind out.

The fourth night proved to be the night Azazel brought four demons with him to kill them, seeing them as a risk now that Sam and Dean had figured out what he had done to the children like Max and to their mother. He knew with a Spirit Walk they would unfold his whole plan eventually and couldn’t risk it.

In the end, it was easy. The demons were stupid enough to step into the whole yard and into Bobby’s house. Once on the grounds, the Devil’s Traps were preventing them from leaving and Bobby spoke the exorcism while Dean and Sam watched those that were stronger and didn’t seem as affected.

Azazel was one of them. He laughed at them, knowing they wouldn’t be able to banish him with the Devil’s Trap and the rite: “Look at you Sammy, my demon blood did you good.”

“Just lucky I spat it back out,” Sam taunted back and watched in surprise when Azazel hissed angrily at him: “You shouldn’t have knowledge.”

“You killed our mother. Her spirit remained to let us know you didn’t sire me with your blood,” Sam replied and Bobby continued in the background, finishing and watching as six demons went back to hell.

Azazel chided: “Now, are you sure I didn’t get your brother? And seeing as you cannot get rid of me, I’ll just take you now.” He made a step towards Sam but with one step back, Sam was outside the trap that was painted on the ceiling. 

“I still have my powers,” Azazel laughed and tried to flick them with his power but Dean fake-coughed and held up an amulet: “Seen this before? Kinda awesome. Keeps you from being accessible for telekinesis of any kind.”

Sam then used his telekinesis and held the demon tightly inside the human body and yanked. Bobby shoved a different book under his nose and Sam used a special rite with his Guide Voice while Dean lit some herb-bags Missouri had instructed them on.

Azazel didn’t go down easily, but in the end he was destroyed. Not simply returned to hell but destroyed.

Sam hugged Dean, helping him calm his sense of smell and kissing him, resting his forehead against his brother’s to bask in the knowledge that Jess and their mother had been avenged. 

“I’m gonna go call John,” Bobby said quietly and left them alone for a moment.

“Let’s get this cleaned up,” Sam suggested: “It should be done quickly.”

The house was cleaned and aired as quickly as Sam had announced. Having seven confused humans on their hands was a totally different matter though.

Fin


End file.
